


Bad Boy

by aroceu



Category: Goofus and Gallant (Comics), Highlights Magazine
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goofus hates it that he's in high school already and Gallant is <i>still</i> his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

Goofus hates it that he's in high school already and Gallant is  _still_  his best friend. Ditch him, Goofus's other friends say, he's so annoying, such a goody-goody. And Gallant is. He's always smiling and nice and it pisses Goofus off  _so_  much.  
  
But then Gallant will go ahead and give Goofus his last cookie, or come over and help him with homework, or something. They're also next door neighbors (which contributes to why they're best friends) and their parents are always having those family parties, so Goofus and Gallant have no choice to spend an extended amount of time with each other. And with how friendly Gallant is, it's virtually impossible for them to not be best friends at this point.  
  
"Fuck," mutters Goofus as he runs to the bus stop, pulling his pants up a bit and trying to adjust his backpack at the same time. Gallant is already there, as  _always_ , and shakes his head a little and offers a small smile when he sees Goofus.  
  
"You're late again," says Gallant.  
  
Goofus leans over, palms on his thighs, panting. "Yeah, you... think I didn't fucking know already?" he says.  
  
Gallant hands him half of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich without a word. Goofus gobbles it down without saying thank you.  
  
"Here, you might want this, too," says Gallant, handing him a napkin.  
  
Goofus takes that as well and wipes his mouth with it before tossing it into the grass. He hears Gallant tsk behind him, and assumes that Gallant bends down to pick it up. Goofus grins, as the bus makes its way over the hill. Gallant always does things like this for him.  
  
They climb onto the bus with the other kids in the neighborhood and Gallant asks, "I'm going to go sit with Jerry, is that okay?" Goofus shrugs and nods, because he was going to go sit with some of his other friends, too.  
  
He plops down into a seat with Eric, and Rodney and Brendan lean over to them. "Hey Goofus," says Rodney, and Goofus greets the rest of his friends.  
  
"You're still hanging out with that Gallant kid?" says Brendan, glancing up toward the front seats. Gallant and his friends always sit there. Goofus has never known why.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's not like I have a choice," says Goofus as scornfully and defensively as he can. "I mean, we're at each other's houses all the time, I'm practically  _forced_  to be friends with him."  
  
"That sucks man," says Eric.  
  
"Blows," Brendan agrees.  
  
"But sometimes I get him to do my homework for me, so that's okay," says Goofus.  
  
It's not entirely true, because while Gallant's a pushover sometimes, he actually never lets Goofus convince him into doing Goofus's homework. He just says that he'll help him and guide him through the problems that Goofus has trouble on (which is a painfully large amount.) Goofus knows that this wouldn't be an interesting enough story for his friends, though.  
  
"Sweet, he actually does it?" says Eric. "I hear he has straight-A's in school--no wonder your grades are so good."  
  
"Yeah," says Goofus proudly, because he can actually be proud of himself for his good grades. In secret, though.  
  
The bus ride's fifteen minutes long and Goofus hangs out in the usual place in front of the school with his friends, while Gallant does the same. Goofus always steals glances at Gallant though, sees him laughing with his friends, head thrown back. Goofus always wonders what he's laughing at. Gallant looks kind of nice when he's laughing, too, combed blond hair tossed back and white teeth bright under the sun.  
  
Goofus self-consciously runs his fingers through his messy dark hair, and doubts his teeth are as white as Gallant's.  
  
"Goofus!" says Eric suddenly, and Goofus turns to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've been spacing out for the past five minutes," says Eric. "What are you doing? Were you staring at a girl?" He grins suddenly.  
  
Goofus splutters, "I wasn't--was  _not_ \--"  
  
"Oh, he totally was," says Bernie, whom they'd met up with. Bernie joins Goofus at his step and tries to look amongst the crowd of students. "Who was it? Was it Hilda? Or was it that new girl with the nice tits--I forget her name--"  
  
"Goofus totally wants some pussy, doesn't he?" says Harold, grinning.  
  
Goofus glares at them, then punches Bernie in the shoulder. "Even if I did want some pussy, I wouldn't tell any of you guys," he says. "Dickwads."  
  
"Your favorite dickwads," Bernie laughs, and Goofus shoves him again.  
  
The school bell rings and they go into the school to get to class; their school's not very big, which is expected for such a small town. Goofus has English first, as does Gallant.  
  
Actually, out of his five core classes, Gallant is in three of them, and sometimes he has music with him too. Since they both have friends in English and Trigonometry, they don't really talk much in those classes--but Goofus doesn't have any friends in AP US History and Gallant is nice enough to invite him over to sit with his own friends, like always.  
  
"I don't want to sit with your friends," Goofus says stubbornly when they're in APUSH, for what feels like the billionth time. Gallant sighs and touches Goofus's wrist, which startles him for a moment.  
  
"Oh, come on Goofus, you say this every day. You haven't sat with my friends once," he says.  
  
"Yeah, uh, that's because your friends are  _lame_ ," says Goofus. "That's why I don't sit with your friends. I'm scared that their lameness will rub off on me." He shakes his hands in fright, for added effect.  
  
Gallant gives him a look; Goofus thinks that he might punch him then, but Gallant's never been the type to punch. "Please?" Gallant says instead, because Gallant  _is_  the type to say please.  
  
Goofus looks at Gallant's friends, who are watching him anxiously. Class hasn't yet started and the room is arranged in tables; Goofus has always sat at this table alone. Gallant's friends at his table look like they don't want Goofus around, and this suddenly makes Goofus grin.  
  
"Okay," he says, and tries to ignore it when a wave of gratefulness passes over Gallant's face--it's not  _that_  big of a deal that he's given into Gallant's wishes. He hitches his backpack over one shoulder and walks over to Gallant's friends, whose faces fall once Goofus pulls out a chair next to Gallant.  
  
"Sup, peeps?" Goofus says cheerfully, and soaks up the glares he receives. He does like the smile that Gallant gives him, though.  
  
So APUSH goes by with some amusement, because Gallant's friends seem intent on giving Goofus the cold shoulder for the way Goofus tosses up spitballs, doesn't raise his hand to talk, and constantly interrupts the teacher when he can. Gallant tells him off for doing these things too, but he's smiling, too. Goofus wonders why--either he doesn't really mean it when he's telling Goofus off (which isn't very likely) or that he finds it amusing too (which also isn't very likely.)  
  
"Do you want to come over today?" Gallant asks when class is over and they're in the hallway. Gallant's friends had left and told him that they'd see him later.  
  
"For what?" Goofus stops in the middle of the hallway to tie his shoes. Someone bangs into him from behind and Goofus gives them the finger.  
  
Gallant shrugs. He actually looks nervous, Goofus realizes, when he straightens back up.  
  
"I don't know. Just thought you might--want to. If you wanted to," Gallant adds hastily.  
  
Goofus observes him for a moment, like he actually has to think about this. When Gallant continues looking nervous, biting his lip with his eyes cast away, Goofus barks out a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, sure," he says. "I wasn't plan on doing homework today anyways."  
  
"Goofus." Gallant looks stern.  
  
"Just kidding, just kidding." Goofus rolls his eyes. (He actually wasn't kidding.) "I'll bring my homework over, then. We can do it together."  
  
"That sounds good!" says Gallant brightly. Then: "I guess I'll see you at lunch!" before bounding off to his next class.  
  
Goofus sleeps through Physics, and then after that it's lunch. Goofus makes a quick stop behind the school for a hit (there's no attendance at lunch), and then when he's satisfied, comes back and enters the cafeteria, looking for both Gallant and his friends.  
  
For some reason, he and Gallant have always sat near each other during lunch--never together, of course, because of their respective friends. But their tables have always been near each other, next to each other, and they always choose seats one or two away back to back. Goofus isn't complaining, though: Gallant's an unfortunate and welcome part of his life.  
  
"Take a hit?" Bernie asks, and Goofus nods. He's always been good at covering it up at school, or around his house; it's probably one of the only things he's good at.  
  
He sees Gallant's head turn at this, shake a little. Goofus ignores it if he feels guilty.  
  
"Sick. I'm leaving lunch early to do it too. Can't last a day without it," says Bernie. Goofus steals one of his chips when Bernie turns to talk to Brendan.  
  
Later when lunch is near over and Goofus is walking to throw his trash away, Gallant approaches him. "I thought you stopped doing drugs a month ago," he says, frowning.  
  
Goofus snorts. "Where did you hear that? And yeah, I took a break for a bit, but that's because my parents started getting suspicious."  
  
Gallant narrows his eyes. "You better hope that you're lucky and that I don't tell your parents," he says.  
  
"I know you," says Goofus, rolling his eyes. "You're not a tattletale."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm also not the type to let you do stupid things like this without any parental advisory," Gallant shoots right back.   
  
"Go on then, tell my parents," says Goofus.  
  
"Maybe I will!" says Gallant.  
  
"You don't have the balls to," says Goofus.  
  
Gallant storms away, slams his trash into the trashcan. Goofus watches, mildly amused. Well, yeah, sure, Gallant might tell his parents, but--Goofus is ninety-percent sure that he won't, right?  
  
It doesn't really bother him for the rest of the day, though Goofus  _does_  think,  _what if Gallant tells my parents today?_  And then,  _what if he's told them already?_  which is a pretty ridiculous thought since they'e still in school (even though Gallant has his cellphone and Goofus's parents' number... but he wouldn't dare use his phone in school when it's against school rules, right?) Before last period, he takes a hit behind the school again, and then comes into Trig several minutes late.  
  
"Tardy again, Goofus," says his teacher, and he resists the urge to flip the finger at her. The only free seat is behind Gallant, and so Goofus takes that, his stomach fluttering just a bit.  
  
He pokes Gallant in the shoulder during their teacher's lecture. Gallant stiffens, but turns his head slightly.  
  
Goofus leans forward. "Sorry about earlier," he says. His head is light but he feels sincere; this tends to happen after a hit.  
  
Gallant crinkles his nose cutely at him. "You smell disgusting," he says to Goofus.  
  
"I'm sorry," Goofus says again. "Really, I am, but can you just--not tell my parents? Please?" His voice is embarrassingly shameless but he wants Gallant to hear how much he means it.  
  
Gallant sighs, but Goofus knows what it means. "Fine," he says, and a grin breaks over Goofus's face.  
  
"Great," he says, and then, "Uh. I'm still coming over today, right?"  
  
"Well duh," says Gallant. "You didn't hear me revoke my offer, did you?" He's smiling now.  
  
"Just makin' sure," says Goofus. "I, uh, can't wait."  
  
Gallant chuckles. "I can't wait too," he says.  
  
Trig goes by nicely, and then soon enough they're on the bus ride home, like every other day. When the bus drops Gallant off in front of his house, Goofus gets off too without explanation and the bus driver screeches at him--"He's coming over today, so it's okay," Gallant explains to her. "He lives right over there, remember?"   
  
They enter Gallant's house, which is empty. Gallant's parents trust him when he's home alone, but Goofus's parents don't--that's why his aunt comes over sometimes, when she's not busy. She's busy today though, which is a pity, Goofus thinks--he could be doing loads of things alone at his house now.  
  
But then, he doesn't really mind being alone with Gallant.  
  
"So, homework?" Gallant says after the silence wherein they took off their shoes at Gallant's front door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," says Goofus, starting up the staircase. "In your room. I don't like being out here."  
  
He thinks he might've heard Gallant say something in protest, but Goofus doesn't care: too soon he's entering Gallant's familiar room, and flopping onto the bed like it's his own.  
  
Gallant enters shortly after. "I said, why can't we do it in the living room?" he asks, with a frown.  
  
"And why not here?" Goofus sits up and grins. "Your room is more comfortable, anyways. And I'm the guest, so you should do what I want."  
  
Gallant rolls his eyes, but he doesn't seem irritated, and this pleases Goofus. He sits up in Gallant's bed and tugs his backpack over so that they can start.  
  
Goofus has problems with most of his subjects except for AP US History, which he does exceptionally well. It's probably just the only subject he's ever been interested in, United States History, with all the wars and things, and even though he's rude in class, he's actually good at it so the teacher can't bitch at him too much. Today it actually comes to the point when Gallant needs to ask  _Goofus_  for homework help in it.  
  
"So I guess there  _is_  a first for everything," Goofus says with a grin when he hands Gallant's homework back. He'd been too lazy to try to explain and guide Gallant through it so he'd just done Gallant's homework for him. Gallant frowns, but doesn't complain.  
  
"For some things," says Gallant, smiling back.  
  
"Think I could convince you to do your first bong?" says Goofus, tugging at a smaller pouch on his backpack.  
  
Gallant crinkles his nose, and it's cute again. "No," he says. "I'm not going to do drugs, Goofus, even if you think it's perfectly fine."  
  
"That's cute," says Goofus, still somewhat distracted by Gallant's nose.  
  
"But I  _do_  think it's really good that you've found something that you're good at," Gallant continues. "I mean. I'm sure you'll have a great future, but at least knowing that you're good at something useful is good too."  
  
"Yeah, well, we'll see when the future comes," says Goofus. He toes Gallant's mattress absently.  
  
Gallant looks him straight in the eye, then. "You know, I really think you're amazing, Goofus," he says. "Even with all this--the things you do, I just think it's really interesting the way you act and think."  
  
"Should I be flattered?" Goofus says, though on the inside he is. His stomach is fluttering more rapidly than before.  
  
"Well, it  _was_  supposed to be a compliment," says Gallant, ducking his head down.  
  
He's blushing. It looks nice, with Gallant's dark gold hair. Goofus reaches over and touches the collar of his polo, and Gallant flinches, a bit.  
  
"What kind of compliment?" asks Goofus. It feels like they're on a sea of nothing. "A completely platonic compliment, or..." He dips his index finger into the space between Gallant's shoulder and neck. "Something more?"  
  
"J-Just a compliment, Goofus," says Gallant, and his words come out stuttering and high-pitched.  
  
Goofus's instincts tell him that he should kiss Gallant, and so he does, all rough against Gallant's gentle lips. Gallant feels like flower petals ready to break at any moment and Goofus wants to, wants to break them and break Gallant. He forces his mouth harder on Gallant's, and belatedly he realizes that Gallant is kissing back.  
  
"F-Fuck," says Goofus when they break apart; Goofus's head feels hazy, and he doesn't think it's the drugs from before. Gallant's cheeks are flushed darker than ever, and his pupils are a bit blown, too. "Fuck," Goofus repeats.  
  
"I, uh," says Gallant breathlessly. "Wanted you. For the longest time now."  
  
"You wanted me?" Goofus laughs. "I thought you were a good kid. You're not supposed to like guys like me."  
  
"I can--I can be bad sometimes," Gallant says defensively, and Goofus laughs again because he sounds so feeble.  
  
"You can't," says Goofus, leans down and kisses Gallant again. "You really fucking can't." He pushes Gallant onto the length of his bed and then pulls Gallant's pants off, and Gallant yelps and tries to put them back on.  
  
"What--What are you doing?" he says.  
  
"You said you wanted me. Well have at me." Goofus grins. "We're not just gonna sit here and make out, if that's what you were thinking. Your parents aren't home and we have this nice, lovely bed. We can do a  _lot_  more things on it."  
  
Gallant looks hesitant, like he really does want them to only make out, to not do anymore things. But then he doesn't say anything and Goofus finishes taking off his pants.  
  
(Really, though, even if Gallant's parents  _were_  home and they  _didn't_  have Gallant's bed, Goofus would've wanted to fuck him anyway.)  
  
"What about yours?" asks Gallant when his bottom half has been stripped naked, his whitey-tities in the small pile with his jeans and socks. His cock is stiff and naked. "Goofus, what about--"  
  
"Dude, just shut up, okay?" Goofus says, and then grabs Gallant's ankles and hoists him up. Gallant yelps again and Goofus continues pulling him up, readjusting to his knees, and then licking the inside of Gallant's thighs. Gallant moans and shudders against the bed as well as he can, and Gallant continues licking, sucking, pressing little kisses along Goofus's small skin.  
  
"Are... Are you a virgin?" he manages to make out through Gallant's moans, and Goofus laughs.  
  
"Are you kidding? Please," he says, before going even further up Gallant's thigh.  
  
Gallant lets out a loud moan when Goofus is near the base of his cock. "I-I am," he says, "s-so can you just go--go easy on me, please?"  
  
_Fuck._  Goofus hates fucking virgins. But of course Gallant would be one.  
  
"Fine," he says, taking his mouth off of Gallant again, and Gallant moans, this time in want. "I'll just fuck you with my mouth today. We'll move onto bigger and better things later."  
  
"Th-Thank you Goofu--angh!"  
  
Gallant cries out when Goofus teases his tongue against Gallant's balls, now with Gallant's legs hanging off Goofus's shoulders, Gallant practically upside down on his bed. Gallant comes and it splatters all over his shirt, drips a little onto his face, and Goofus finds himself getting more turned on at the sight of Gallant covered with his own come. Gallant crinkles his nose through the sticky white liquid when he's done, and Goofus wants to lick it off.  
  
"Fuck," he says, throwing Gallant's legs down so that Gallant is lying horizontal on his bed again instead of perpendicular. Goofus climbs over to him and starts kissing the come off of Gallant's face. "You're--so-- _good_ , Gallant," he says, between kisses.  
  
Gallant laughs, giggles at Goofus's tickling kisses. "Goofus," he says, and then gasps when Goofus's cock brushes against his thigh.  
  
Their eyes meet then and Gallant says, "I can take care of that for you," and Goofus says, "No you can't."  
  
"Yes I can," Gallant says defiantly.  
  
"When have you ever given blowjobs before?" challenges Goofus.  
  
"I-I haven't, but I've seen it," says Gallant. And then, "On my computer," in a small voice.  
  
Goofus breaks out into laughter, against Gallant's still come-stained red polo. "You--wow," he says. "You've watched gay porn before! Gallant's watched gay porn before!"  
  
Gallant turns red, but he says, "Of course. I've always been gay."  
  
"It's just not something I'd expected for you to have done," says Goofus, and then kisses Gallant lightly on the mouth. "C'mon, sit up. It's my turn to lie down now."  
  
Gallant sits up and Goofus takes his pants off, without any shame. He knows Gallant is watching him, probably even more alert when Goofus rips off his boxers and his dark erection is free. Goofus climbs onto the bed and sits down next to him, and when Gallant reaches over, probably with the intention to give him a handjob, Goofus says, "No."  
  
"What?" says Gallant. He's frowning.  
  
Goofus clicks his tongue and says, "Turn around." Then, when Gallant still looks confused, he sighs and says, "You're going to give me a blowjob, and I'm going to eat you out."  
  
"Is that." Gallant bites his lip. "Is that sanitary?"  
  
Goofus rolls his eyes and throws his hands up. "Who the fuck cares if it's sanitary? I want to do it. I want to eat your ass out." He finds himself smirking when Gallant's face goes beet red at this.  
  
"Okay," says Gallant hesitantly, and then he moves down and brings his left leg over Goofus's torso so that his ass is in Goofus's face. "Should I, um," says Gallant, and Goofus can feel his hot breath against his cock.  
  
"You said that you've seen blowjobs before, so just  _do_  it already," says Goofus. He feels Gallant's fingers delicately hold onto the base of his dick, and Goofus rolls his eyes again. Honestly, Gallant is insufferably prudish.  
  
Without any warning, Goofus grabs onto Gallant's ass cheeks and squeezes, probably too hard to be comfortable. Gallant cries out a little and pops his butt even more into Goofus's face. "Suck me already," Goofus demands, and then he spreads Gallant's cheeks apart and gives one swift lick.  
  
Gallant cries out again but this time he actually puts his mouth around Goofus's dick in response, which is a lot better. Goofus thrusts into Gallant's mouth instinctively while he licks Gallant again, making Gallant gag a little. Goofus doesn't apologize, and dances his tongue around Gallant's small puckering hole, feeling it flex and reflex around him.  
  
"G-Goofus," Gallant moans around his cock, with one of his hands on the length while Gallant is licking, sucking at him gently. He's lying on Gallant's thigh and hip, and teases at the hair around the base while Goofus continues mouthing at Gallant's ass.  
  
"You really like this, don't you?" says Goofus, managing to not let himself get distracted at Gallant's warmth and wetness around his cock. Fuck, he's mostly just thinking about what it would be like inside Gallant. "Like my mouth on your pussy? You want my fingers in it, too?"  
  
Gallant moans, takes Goofus in more. Goofus says again, "You want my fingers in your cunt?"  
  
"Oh god,  _Goofus_ ," Gallant moans, and then Goofus feels him coming again--now Gallant's come is on both of their shirts. Goofus thinks they'll make for cute couple shirts.  
  
"You slut, you've come twice and I haven't even come yet," says Goofus. He licks at Gallant's hole again and then says, "Make me come, Gallant."  
  
Gallant's mouth works fiercely on Goofus then, and Goofus doesn't hold out for long before he orgasms with a shout, right in Gallant's mouth without any warning. He hears Gallant choke a little but he doesn't care, and oh god he's still mouthing at Gallant's ass and Gallant is writhing and Goofus can feel him getting hard against him,  _again._  
  
"Gallant," says Goofus. "I'm putting my fingers in you now." And then he does, after a few swift licks--one finger and then two, and then Gallant collapses on top of him and his dick, humping pathetically on Goofus's chest as Goofus fingers him in quick little thrusts.  
  
Goofus's fingers are still inside of him when Gallant is done, but Gallant pulls himself away from him. His cheeks are horribly flushed, freckles barely visible on his skin.  
  
"You were--oh god, wow," says Gallant. He crosses his legs and faces him, looks absolutely beautiful that for a moment Goofus doesn't know what so say.  
  
"I'm experienced, of course I was," he says after he lets the silence pass for a minute too long.  
  
Gallant laughs and takes Goofus's hands in his. It's embarrassing, but Goofus doesn't want to pull away.  
  
"I like you," he says. "And you like me. Um. Can we be boyfriends?"  
  
"Who even uses that word anymore? Gross." Goofus makes a sound of disgust.  
  
"Goofus. I'm being serious," says Gallant. He doesn't let go of Goofus's hands. "Really."  
  
Goofus sighs like he's giving into something he doesn't want, but when Gallant smiles at this, he can't stop himself from smiling too.  
  
"Okay then," he says, and Gallant leans across their legs, knees only lightly touching, and kisses Goofus again. He tastes like sweat and Goofus's come, and Goofus is happy.


End file.
